


I'm Home

by Silverpelt15



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Or trying to, Waiting up, falling asleep together, welcome home Nezumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Shion tries to wait up to welcome Nezumi home





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I had written to try and jump start out of writer's block. Pulled from my fanfiction
> 
> Unbeta'd

Shion was sitting on the bed with a book in his lap. Nezumi had once again left him on his own as he was out doing who-knows-what. It bothered Shion greatly that the older boy didn't want to keep him in the loop. He sighed, closing the book. He couldn't concentrate on reading right now.

Standing from the bed, he went to the pot that was simmering over the small stove. He was making stew for when Nezumi decided to come home. He knew the other would be hungry. He stirred the stew before turning the stove off and putting the lid onto the pot so the food would stay warm.

He lay on the couch, thinking to himself. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Huh?" he asked sleepily, slowly opening his eyes to find Nezumi leaning over him.

"Are you trying to get sick?" Nezumi asked in his usual tone. "Why aren't you in bed?" He pulled away to start tugging his scarf and jacket off.

Shion had sat up and was rubbing his eyes tiredly. Instead of answering Nezumi's question, he smiled at him, "Welcome home."

The other paused, his hands up to take the tie out of his hair. He was surprised, but still happy with the welcome. He kept his usual attitude though and said, "You didn't have to wait up."

Shion nodded, "I know."

Nezumi had sat on the bed to take his boots off and paused. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at Shion. He didn't understand the boy, nor did he get why he cared so much about him. So he was cute, so what?

"Nezumi?" Shion questioned. He had moved to the bed to go back to sleep, laying behind Nezumi who still sat on the edge.

Nezumi looked down at him for a minute. His hand ran through the short white hair, Shion leaning into the soft touch. The boy was cute, Nezumi could admit that to himself. He was cute, and kind, and innocent. Nezumi hadn't realized just how fond he'd become of the albino.

"Nezumi?" Shion questioned again, wondering why he was being stared at so much tonight.

Nezumi shook his head, "It's nothing. Go to sleep." He pulled his hand away and returned to getting ready to go to bed himself.

Shion lay on his side, facing the dark haired boy. He watched as Nezumi found the pot of food, and sat up. "Are you hungry?"

Nezumi sighed, "Go to sleep, Shion."

Shion frowned. Nezumi, seeing this, sighed to himself. "Are you hungry?" he asked the albino.

Shion looked at him, nodding his head.

Nezumi got two bowls out and filled them with stew. "Come here, then." He sat on the couch. Shion came to sit next to him, his head resting on the darker haired boy's shoulder. Nezumi looked at him as the albino started eating. He slowly turned to his own food.

As he reached forward to set his bowl down, he noticed that Shion had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He stared at the boy for a while, a hand reaching up to caress the red mark on the other's cheek. He picked him up and moved him back to the bed, joining him a moment later. He lay on his side, braced up on his arm, looking down at Shion.

His hand was one the albino's cheek again, rubbing over the bone with his thumb. He leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm home," he said softly, laying fully next to him and pulling the smaller boy closer to him. He closed his eyes, enjoying feeling the warmth of another beside him.


End file.
